snow white
by LegilimensLight
Summary: Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, wants to have Harry James Potter captured. To hold him in his arms and to protect him from any danger is his desire. And being immortal with him, what could be better?
1. Chapter 1: Poisoned Apple

Chapter One: Poisoned Apple

The day Voldemort saw Harry for the first time, he was inspired. And not only he, the whole school was impressed by the sheer beauty that the boy had. His eyes could look directly in someone's soul, knowing your darkest deepest secret that you want to hide from everyone. His long black hair was smooth and fell over his shoulders gracefully, his skin white as paper and oh... His lips... How kissable they looked. And his body, build like a female model, thin and perfect. He was basically the male version of Snow White, a Muggle fairytail. A stupid one, in his eyes. But this boy perfectly has the same facial characteristics that were used in the tale. Skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony. Oh, how he wanted to have this boy in his grasp, making him one of his possessions, his biggest treasure. But no, right now he was to weak. But he will seek him out, capture him and protect him from the whole world. He wasn't strong enough right now. Now he was something that he himself doesn't know, a wraith or something similar to it. He was stuck at Quirell's head, not having the power to have a body on his own. Sometimes he was strong enough to possess the fool for some time, but he barely possessed him, not wanting to waste his strength away. A weak spirit. But that will change. And until the moment where he was strong enough to hold his own against Dumbledore, his beautiful creature, his boy, will be protected by that old man. Oh, he couldn't wait. He wanted to have the boy, and what he wants to have, he shall get. Dumbledore will never know what had hit him.

Harry Potter was androgynous. A boy with characteristics of males and females. Thanks to his relatives, his aunt, uncle and cousin, he was malnourished. Always working at the Dursley's got him a rather fit body, but without the needed nutrition his muscles didn't build. He was rather small for an eleven year old boy, looking as if he was nine. It was a punishment he endured without complaining, he didn't listen to them when it came to his academics after all. They wanted to have the perfect son, good at school with manners like a gentleman. But no. They got a bully without good grades. Only his surname saved him more than one time from being expelled, but after three warnings to Dudley without a change, they stopped all their efforts in protecting the students. Especially if they could protect all students from Dudley in sacrificing one, Harry James Potter. And even if Dudley tormented him, Harry was still better in class then him, being on the top without really learning. Having an eidetic memory has it's benefits and Harry used it. Why wouldn't he? He was invited to a school for the rich people, saying all his costs will be payed from the school personally, so he took his chance. Leaving primary school at the age of eight and going to a famous boarding school was his revenge for his treatment from his relatives. He was better than Dudley. Having the gentleness of a flower, the mind of a gifted boy, the gracefulness from a noble family and the beauty of a crystal, it was no wonder that many people envied him. He was lucky that he learned how to see through mask of people, since if he hadn't, he would be raped, kidnapped and held as a prisoner more than once. He literally could hear their thoughts running through them, giving him an advantage that he didn't waste. It was for his protection after all. So when he stepped into the great hall and his head was boarded with the thoughts of students in puberty, his interest was peaked when he meet three persons which thoughts he couldn't read. A man with black hair and black eyes, another man with a turban on his head and an old man, which he recognized as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from a chocolate frog card. Harry really wanted to know why he couldn't read their thoughts, but didn't question them. He will find it out, there was a library in the school after all, and he wanted to be there as long as possible, wanting to learn everything from the wizarding world. And since he was a wizard, than his talent in reading thoughts and having the power to dig through everyone's head must be a power used in this new world.

It was funny to see the reaction of his fellow year-mates when they saw an old ruddy hat in the great hall, waiting for them to step in front of him. Having heard the thoughts of the older students gave him an advantage, he knows how the sorting is working before he even saw the hat.

Listening to it singing, he asked himself in which house he would end up. He didn't want to be in Hufflepuff, since he surely didn't want to have friends which will follow him every step that he will take. Maybe Ravenclaw? He did have an eidetic or photografic memory, knowing things with only one look at a sheet. Slytherin perhaps? He read the mind of his opponents, digging out their darkest secret and using it against them. But knowing from the boy, Ron Weasley, landing there would made him only suspicious and he wouldn't have the freedom that he would have get if he was in one of the other three houses. He was celebrated in this world, seen as their hero, so landing in a house where, according to Ron and Hagrid, all wizard and witches went Dark, would only give him the reputation of being the next Dark Lord or the next right hand man of the Dark Lord or a reputation of an important follower of the future dark Lord. And Gryffindor? He didn't want to be in the same house as this Ron, a stupid and poor excuse for a wizard, not knowing what spells are and in which language they were. Someone only needed to lock at the curses and charms that were listened in the school-books and an idiot should realise that the incantations are in Latin, the mother-language of Europe. And boy, how the redhead was eating his sweets! Eating and talking at the same time, was he stupid? Didn't his parents teached him some manners?

Harry watched as Draco Malfoy was sorted in Slytherin, Hermione Granger in Gryffindor and Neville Longbottom in the same house as Granger.

" Harry James Potter! ", called the stern witch and looked over the parchment. Harry walked forward, confident in his steps. Sitting down on the stool, he waited until his head was covered with the hat, his eyes closed and he couldn't see a thing anymore.

' Well, that's interesting, young one. You would do well in Slytherin. '

' So you can read through my mind like I can through the others? ', questioned Harry in his thoughts. It did made sense. How else can the hat sort them if he didn't know their characteristics?

' You would also do well in Ravenclaw. But Slytherin is definitely more fit for you, little one. You are cunning and shrewd. You do have the characteristics that Salazar Slytherin favoured in his students. You are the second one who would be perfect for that house after so many years... Salazar would kill me if I don't place you in his house... '

' Well, you do realize that if you place me there, I will be watched like a criminal? '

' Yes, that surely would happen... Better be... '

' Oh, wait. Do me a favour and don't put Ronald Weasley in the house that I will be in, okay? '

" Ravenclaw! "

Harry went to his table and left the hat on the stool. Then he watched where the others we're sorted, and the hat placed Ronald in Gryffindor. Harry sighed. Now, his real life started. And he will show them all of what he is made of.

Severus Snape is a man that can't be really surprised. He prided himself with the fact of a perfect mask and good acting skills. He was prepared for the day when Harry Potter, or Harry James Potter, stepped foot into Hogwarts, surely looking like his stupid father and thinking that everyone should bow to him. Thinking himself above everyone else. But when he meet the bright green eyes of Lily, his Lily, and a beautiful boy that did not look like his father, he thought that something must be wrong. Maybe he had overseen him, so he looked through the students. But when he stepped forward when his name was called, Snape's mask cracked. Boy, the boy was beautiful. Forbidden beautiful. He remembered a story that Lily once told him, a story of a princess with skin white as snow, lips red as blood and hair black as ebony. The description fitted Potter and Snape's suddenly had the wish in reading the story. He never thought about doing something so... mundane as reading a muggle book.

Watching the boy being sorted into Ravenclaw was the next shock. He, like every other staff member, had thought that the blasted boy would be sorted into Gryffindor. Seeing him in Ravenclaw, where Lily once could have been since the hat asked her if she wanted to be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, was the next shock. He didn't looked like a carbon copy of his enemy James Potter, no. He had the eyes of Lily, the characteristics of her face... So many things that let him remember of the old day's.

This will be a hard school year. The only good thing that came out of Potter's sorting was the reaction of the Headmaster and the staff. Everyone was shocked, gaping like fishes. Never was a Potter in Ravenclaw, they we're literally born Gryffindor's, mostly.

The school year started officially on the next day and Harry enjoyed it. So much to learn and such a big library, he was in heaven. Well, mostly. One Ronald Weasley was stalking him and Harry wasn't really happy. Reading his mind told him that the boy wanted to be his friend, a fast way to be famous. So Harry ignored him, often letting Ron humiliate himself in public.

Harry was the best student, on the same level as someone called Tom Riddle had once been, 50 years ago, and Harry enjoyed it. He was better in school than Albus Dumbledore, the strongest wizard of this century, on par with Voldemort. He also liked seeing the reaction of Granger. She was fuming every time he beat her in class.

The Ravenclaw's were proud, he got them ten points a day, a fast way to get ahead of the other's. Even Severus Snape gave him points after he answered questions that were only learned in third year and not in his first.

The Huffleluff's were neutral, they didn't get the house-cup in a long time, and seeing Harry Potter gaining points in rapid steps discouraged them.

The Gryffindor's we're furious. Harry was a Potter, he should have been in Gryffindor, gaining them points and not some ravens that thought of themselves above everyone.

The Slytherin's were annoyed. They got the house-cup in the last years every time, and now they will lose it?! Hell no, something must be done immediately before the gap between them and the Ravenclaw's were too much. Harry, already knowing their plans, knew what he needed to do so that their plans will never come true. He also made the Slytherin's submit to him, not wanting to get caught in their schemes again.

Harry made his first friend in Hermione Granger, a muggleborn student of Gryffindor. Even though they didn't like the other before, they do now. They often sat in silence in the library, enjoying the smell of old books, the feeling of parchments between their fingers and hearing a noise only when the papers were turned. Saving someone from a troll has it's benefits after all. He was on that fateful day, Halloween, where also his parents died, in the library, like other days. He often forgot the time and missed dinner, so he was in a hurry to get to the great hall to get something to eat, when a foul smell hit his nose and a scream his ears. Hearing it from the girls bathroom and also hearing noises of something being destroyed, he decided to help. He didn't want to be held responsible if a student died, where he could have helped and hold of whatever the thing was. Seeing a troll, ready to kill his rival in academics, he acted without thinking. Casting a blasting hex at him and killing the troll in the process, he saved the girl's life. He only realised that the troll was dead when the teachers told them that little detail.. He got points for saving a students in need and Ronald Bilius Weasley,the sole reason why Granger was crying in the bathroom, got a howler from his mother and an earful of his head of house.

The day's spent in Hogwarts turned into weeks, from weeks into months and the time for the first holidays came, the Christmas holidays. Harry was the only Ravenclaw staying in Hogwarts, something that made Harry more than happy. Ever since stepping into the light as a genius, his classmates started to annoy him in helping them. Having Granger at his side, a true Gryffindor, they started to annoy him only in the common room, not wanting the girls fury on them. And since now no one will annoy him and he already is done with his assigned homework, he can now study the second and third curriculum of Hogwarts. Last time, when Professor Snape had question him, well, the very first day, he didn't know anything about the things the teacher asked, using Granger's answers and later the once from Draco had saved him. Who would have known that the man had teached Draco up till third year potion curriculum?

The Christmas holidays ended and the students rushed back to Hogwarts, talking to each other about their holiday's. Harry once envied them, traveling with a loving family was his dream till he hit his tenth birthday. His parents were dead, there wasn't a distinct relative that would have taken him away. Maybe he had been better off in an orphanage.

Winter ended and spring stepped into his season. Flowers started to bloom and Harry found himself being overthrown with them. Every girl had only eyes for him, and even boy's looked at him sometimes as if he was a meat ready to be devoured. Of course, Harry used it to his advantage.

Ronald Bilius Weasley started to hate him, opening a group for Harry-Haters, called HH for short. Of course, there were less than eight people in the group and Harry loved how angry Ronald would get and start to stutter, just to shut up if his fandom was near. Gossips says that Ronald was once called to the headmaster because of his behavior, warning to send him back home for a whole year. Other gossipers we're talking about how Ronald had must have fallen in love with him, wanting to get his attention. That didn't sit well with most the population of Hogwarts, so a hating club for the club HH was formed, called PTI, Protect The Innocence, since in their eyes he was the epitome of purity.

With spring came a mystery that Harry had solved the moment Hagrid had slipped the name of Nicolas Flamel. Knowing that the philosophers stone was being held in Hogwarts for protection, something bad must be going on. Dealing with pain from his scar, it must have something to do with Voldemort. But Voldemort was an adult, so Dumbledore will be able to solve the problem himself, leaving him out of the little fight between the two of them.

Quirinus Quirrell stand before the sleeping dog, opening the trap door and falling through it. Using a spell to produce sunlight, he fell through the deathly vines of the Devils Snare and got the key for the door within seconds. Blasting the chess pieces to pieces, putting his troll into slumber and drinking Severus Snape's potion, Quirrell stepped happily into the big room, the last challenge until he got his hands on the philosophers stone. His master wanted it, needed it, if he wanted to get back his powers and be more powerful than he was in the last war. Quirrell was happy to oblige, wanting to get his masters favour. Even if he needed to kill a child.

A mirror stood in the room, having writing on it that clearly read as ' Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi '. Looking into it he saw himself, handing his master the stone over and being praised.

It took him some time to figure out what Dumbledore had done, after reading and reading the title over the mirror over and over again.

' I show not your face but your hearts desire ', read it backwards. And then he had the stone in his hands, hearing his masters delightful laugh.

" Now, let's go and prepare for the ritual! ', ordered his master him and Quirrell happily flees the castle, not wanting to be near Snape and Dumbledore longer than possible.

Voldemort was gleeful. He finally had a body, a body that looked as if he was twenty years old. Quirrell was a great help, but the foolish boy never thought about the consequences. He never knew that he will die when Voldemort left him. Now it's time to call his Death Eaters, to see who will step before him, begging him, worshiping him. Oh, they will worship him. But not only him, Harry James Potter will be worshiped too. He will be his prize, his treasure, his possession and their God. He will be the symbol of a new era.

But first things first. He needed to free his followers of Azkaban, get them back in shape and then... Then he will get Potter. He can wait for one year. And he still needed to plan how to get him to an immortal being...

Harry's first year finished without much of a ruckus. Dumbledore had once called him, asking him questions if he was in pain or not, or if his scar was acting up and giving him pain. He had said no and later felt a presence trying to get in his head, like he could do by others. He had read about Legilimency, the art of reading someone's mind through contact with the eyes and had watched his hands afterwards, not wanting the Headmaster in his head. To know that he could do it without having eye contact with other's made him special, since it was rare. He had also read that it was illegal to use it against children, because their mind isn't protected like the one of an adult. It's warned against using it too long on someone, the damage can be very high. He had also read about the power how to shield someone's mind, called Occlumency, and that some people are natural at it. But he didn't want to risk it, so better be safe than sorry, so he started learning it. It was a real pain in the ass when he found out, that all book's about the mind arts were in the restricted section, so he went there by night, reading as much as he could, copying and writing down the important parts so that he could learn while he was by the Dursley's.

When the school year ended and he was on the train, he didn't talk to anyone. Why should he? His mood was down, he would be back at the Dursley's again. Oh, how he wished someone would just kill his relatives, or better, safe him from them and humiliate them in the public. That would be so much fun, maybe he should do it himself?

Back at the Dursley's, his trunk was taken from him and locked up at his old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs. The very first night he opened the cupboard, having stolen the key from his uncle, and had taken all his things into his room, hidden them under his bed, filling the trunk with Dudley's toys and bringing it back down. He was lucky that he brought two trunks when he was in Diagon Alley, having thought about the future reaction of his relatives. The second one had a feather-light charm on it and Harry had made the man place a shrinking-charm on the trunk as well.

His day's at Private Drive 4 were spend working on the morning and afternoon, and doing his homework at evening and in the night.

Hedwig, his beautiful owl, were send to deliver a letter at the bookstore in Diagon Alley, asking them to please send him all the second year books and some more, including a list of which books they had right now. When his books got more and more, Harry was happy that the trunk had more space than his room. He, after all, didn't want to see his books burned because his Uncle found them.

One fine evening a house-elf had visited him called Dobby. The elf had pleaded him to vow to not go to Hogwarts for his second year, Harry had not said one word, only watching the elf and later reminded Dobby, that if Harry found out to which family he belonged, he would tell them of his visit. The elf vanished faster than he could count till three. After that incident he had written to the Headmaster, telling him that a house-elf had visited him and all the juicy details that came with the visit.

Dumbledore, knowing of the magic of a house-elf, had send Severus Snape to get the boy and bring him to Hogwarts, it were only two weeks till the start of term after all. He also had send Minerva McGonagall to get Hermione Granger, Harry's only friend. He didn't want the boy to be alone, and Hermione would use this chance to be as long in the library as she could, and Dumbledore knew, Harry would too.

And he was right. Hermione and Harry spend a lot of time in the library, even asking for permission for the restricted section, McGonagall and Flitwick being more than happy to comply.

Both teens had unpacked their things in their rooms, asking for permission from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor head of house to sleep together in a room. They were allowed with the promise to not do something stupid.

Hermione, having one day enough of the old clothes on Harry, had asked permission to go to Diagon Alley, so they both could do their Hogwarts shopping. After hearing that Harry had done his already, she said that he will buy himself new clothes and not run around in rags and give aways from his cousin. Dumbledore gave them permission, only when Snape will be watching over them.

Visiting Diagon Alley was one hell of a day, seeing Lucius Malfoy with his son and the whole Weasley Family, hearing Ronalds stupid comments and having a new stalker, a man god damn it!, Harry's day wasn't really that good. Even Hermione wasn't happy about how the day had went from good to bad, but she still got Harry to buy himself a new whole wardrobe. So it was spend well, in her opinion. Snape had sneered at Ronald, greeted Lucius like an old friend and threatens Gilderoy Lockhart to not step out of line. It was his duty to watch over the two students, so the attempt of the man to drag Harry into the light and to make a photo was meet with dark eyes.

Lucius had smirked at Lockhart and went with them shopping, Draco talking with Harry mostly, sneering at Hermione and throwing insults at Ronald when they saw the boy again. Lucius was happy to give some tips to the witch at Madam Malkins, demanding clothes fit for purebloods. He also demanded from Snape to teach Harry the ways of a pureblood and a Lord, since Harry is Lord Potter after his fathers death's. Hermione had looked at Harry with wide eyes, asking if she could participate too, and Snape said yes.

Three day's before the school starts, Lucius got Snape to talk to Dumbledore and to allow Draco to spend the last three days at Hogwarts. Reluctantly Dumbledore allowed it, his head full of worries. After the philosopher's stone was stolen, he got an ear full of insults from his friend, Nicolas, who demanded that Dumbledore will correct his faults, even if he died in the process.

The second year started with a boom. The whole female population fell into a spell, a spell from a Love Potion, Harry thought. Their thoughts concerning the fraud Lockhart made Harry to want to throw up. Having read all thoughts from him when he visited Diagon Alley, Harry wanted to kill the stupid man. Seeing the man's arrogance, made Harry plan to throw off the stupid teacher.

The very first lesson with the fraud was a disaster. He fled the classroom after setting the Pixies free, but Harry was prepared for it since Hermione told him about her first class with him. Afterwards he questioned them in what was his favourite colour, cake and more. When the teacher let them answer the questions as a test, Harry took it and run out of the class to his head of house, demanding to learn on his own and not with the fraud. Flitwick had allowed it and looked at his other students, especially the fifth and seven years, since it were their NEWT's and OWL's this year, also allowing them to learn on their own. Flitwick often helped them, he was once a duel champion, so knowledge about defense was expected.

Then, one day, a student was attacked. Petrified even. A statue. And there was writing, writing in blood about a chamber of secrets. It was also the day when his parents died and when a troll was in the school.

The second attack happened only one month later, a student was again petrified, but this time there was a ghost, also petrified and no water to find like the first time.

Harry and Hermione, both not wanting to be petrified, started to do some research, finding out that the monster in the school was a Basilisk. Both also found out that Harry could speak to snakes, both being happy to have found it out before the whole school, when a snake was summoned by Draco in the dueling club, created from no one other than the fraud, Lockhart. Harry just banished her without talking to her, since it was seen as a trait for a Dark Lord. Even Hermione didn't tell anyone, afraid that the school would start to think that Harry was the heir of Slytherin.

The third person pretified was no one other than Hermione, making Harry angry. She was his first and only friend, the only person that he will tolerate at his side, and now some stupid Basilisk has taken her from him. Going upstairs to the headmasters office, he demanded that he called all his teachers.

" Why? ", had Dumbledore asked.

" It's about the chamber of secrets. "

Dumbledore had called all his teachers into his office, telling them that Harry had news about the chamber. Harry started to tell them about what he and Hermione had found, even explaining why they both carried a mirror with them. Flitwick and McGonagall were both proud, two second years had solved a mystery that was over thousand years old, even telling them how the big snake moved through the pipes of Hogwarts. Harry had even made a suggestion, why not send Lockhart through the pipes to the snake and they will follow him, since Lockhart had after all, fought against banshees.

When Harry left the office, they called the ministry, telling them about what the students have found out and asked them to prepare a team. Auror's and teacher's had went through the pipes, searching for the big snake and killing it, making Snape cackle about all the potions he could now make. They happily gave the snake to the Potioneer.

The attacks stopped afterwards.

It was a normal day for Harry. Waking up, preparing himself and going to breakfast. Eating, going to class, visiting Hermione in the hospital and having lunch. Lockhart was discovered as a fraud and fired, making Snape teach them all defence and potions. Flitwick and McGonagall helped out.

It was at dinner that something strange happened in the school. Harry James Potter had bitten into an apple and had suddenly... collapsed. The apple still in his hand. Madam Pomfrey had looked for injuries, finding out that Harry was poisoned. Snape looked at the apple and made some test, confirming her suspicions. Harry James Potter was poisoned with the draught of living death, and only the person that made the potion could wake him up. They had already tested out the counter potions, seeing that Harry still didn't wake up had made Snape looking into the matters a little bit more. The potions was enhanced with the blood of the Creator. When they don't find him, than Harry will sleep for a long time, maybe even years!

And that wasn't good, they needed him! If Voldemort came back, than loud prophecy Harry was the only one who could win against him.

A sudden pain from his mark made Snape lose his consciousness, falling into the darkness.

Voldemort was gleeful. Today he had given Ginevra Weasley the sleeping draught of living death, or better to say, given it to his soul to give it to Harry. Today was also the day where he will safe his most faithfully from Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Chapter Two: Waking Up

Hermione Jean Granger was in shock. Her best friend, Harry James Potter, was given the draught of living death, reinforced with the blood of the Creator. But who would do it?

She, of course, could understand it. Even the students and teachers could understand why it happened. Harry was too beautiful for his own health, too friendly to people who wish to harm him and too loved by the people he is surrounded with. Hell, every Muggleborn could understand the reference to Snow White, a Muggle fairy tale. And Harry was perfectly the male version of her. Hair, so black like ebony. Skin, so white as snow. And lips, so red like blood. No wonder that the person gave Harry a poisoned apple. Now, the only thing that is missing is the prince or princess who will wake up the sleeping beauty out of his sleep.

Even though she could understand it, she still couldn't understand that someone will do something like that to her friend. She really wanted him back. He had saved the school from closing after all and had also saved her in the process. That also means that she will also help him in every way possible.

Voldemort watched with a childish glint in his eyes how his followers in Azkaban slowly stood up and watched around them, like children when they get their birthday presents. How mad smiles appeared on their lips and they slowly formed the words " My Lord. "

And after he saved his followers, he will also get his hands on Harry Potter in Hogwarts. He wanted him safe in his mansion, the Slytherin Mansion, where no one can enter without his permission. The house had so many protection placed on it, mostly in Parseltongue, that no one was brave enough to put a foot inside his home. That made his very first step in his plan to take over Britain, to take over Hogwarts first.

The wizarding world was in despair. Voldemort was back and attacked one village after another, destroying their forces and killing every wizard that would be a danger in Voldemort plans. Like Aberforth Dumbledore, for example. He was strong and on the side of his brother, after all, the light side, Voldemorts strongest enemy. Well, only Dumbledore was his greatest enemy, but Dumbledore will die, Voldemort had made sure of that. Using Severus Snape position to his advantage.

Oh, how foolish the man had been. Trying to defy Voldemort, to betray him. And for what? Because he killed the love of his life, Lily Potter!

But now...

Severus would never be able to betray Voldemort. He made sure of that, using an unforgivable vow to bind the youngest potion master in more than a century to him and his prize, Harry Potter.

He wanted to get his hands on the boy. The wish was there. Every second, every minute, every hour. Snape had boldly told him that he was obsessed, so what if he was? He was Voldemort, the strongest wizard to walk on earth!

Severus never questioned Voldemort afterwards, his hands still trembling from the torture curse the Dark Lord had held him under after several days, and just went along with the plan. His vow to protect Harry was still there, but since the Dark Lord does not want him dead, then he only needed to protect the boy from other enemies. If someone found out that the boy was a Horcrux, every person in Britain, who was fighting against the Dark Lord, would surely kill him.

Severus sighed.

Hermione was worried. It was nearing the end of her third year and her best friend was still sleeping. Harry was lying in a bed full of Ravenclaw colours and Hermione had made sure to place some protection spells and runes on Harry's bed. Girls and Boys had visited him, with the intention to do some ungodly deeds. Up till now, she had managed to get them all away from Harry, awakening and running every time her alarm went off. She saw more boys wanking themselves and watching her best friend sleep than she ever saw girls trying to get their hands on Harry. The intruders never let her go off easily, threating her and attacking her with crowds, making her an unwanted person as Ronald was. But she still went to Harry's rescue when her alarm went off, even if she was in the hospital wing up till this point.

And then there was also the threat of Voldemort. She was pretty sure that the crazy man was slowly working his way to Hogwarts, you only had to throw a look at the map and you would know which town he will attack next, but no, no one believed her.

Will the man kill her only best friend and all the Muggle-borns? Does she even stand a chance of surviving this cruel world?

It happened in her fourth year, on Halloween, when Voldemort finally reached the castle. She, of course, didn't know and went after the intruder who went to Harry in the dead of night, throwing herself between the stranger and her friend.

" Who are you? ", questioned Hermione, not knowing the man before her. He was good-looking, everyone would tell that. But just because he looked good didn't mean that he came with good intentions.

Voldemort had watched Hermione with amused eyes, taking in the fact that she stood before him, alone, wand raised. Like all his enemies. But she didn't know him right now, so it was surely just a foolish act.

" My name is Lord Voldemort ", he had answered her question and seen her pale. But she still had held her ground, wand still raised.

" I will not allow you to kill him. If you want to kill him, you have to go through me first! "

The girl was fierce and Voldemort recalled, that she was Harry's only best friend.

" I have a proposition for you. Do you want to know it? "

" I will not leave Harry alone to die ", had the girl said stubbornly.

" I do not wish to kill Harry. He is the most precious thing in this world and I want to protect him. To have him safely at my side. "

Hermione had immediately realised the use of Harry's name, but she was still quite not convinced.

" The proposition? ", she asked, curiosity in her gaze.

" You will be looking after Harry as his maid, choosing his dresses and prepare him for whatever I will order you to do. You will have my protection and time will not play a big role in your life. We three will be immortal. I only offer this for you, since you are his only and nearest friend and he surely will need one when he will be awakening from his sleep, do you accept? "

Hermione, being smart, realised something.

" You gave him the potion to drink, didn't you? "

" Yes, Miss Granger. And this is the last time you address me without respect, understood? "

Hermione nodded.

" Do you accept? "

" I accept. "

Hermione sealed her fate with those two worlds and Voldemort placed his mark on her throat, looking satisfied.

" Now, we will leave. You don't want to be here when we attack tomorrow, do you, Miss Granger? "

" No, my Lord. "

Satisfied, Voldemort took Harry in his arms, being as gentle as possible. Then he, with Harry in his arms and Hermione following him, left Hogwarts, apparating to Slytherin's mansion, putting both children in one room and taking all weapons away from Hermione, closing the door with magic afterwards. Hermione and Harry couldn't leave the room, not that Hermione would leave, seeing that Harry was still asleep.

Voldemort watched Hogwarts fall to his reign. Some students were fighting his Death Eaters, but they were just that, students. They did not know the dark curses his Death Eaters are using, only recognizing the killing curse, as it was very famous. Harry Potter, his boy, obsession and possession, had survived the killing curse after all. And his eyes had the same colour as the curse, a living and beautiful green. Everyone would submit to them.

" You don't need to do this. "

Voldemort sneered. The old fool clearly couldn't see that he had already lost. His students were in his cells, Hogwarts empty of teachers and in ruins. Only his Death Eater remained on the Battlefield since all the other had been captured or killed. Some fleed.

" I don't ", grinned Voldemort at Dumbledore, " But I want to. "

" It was your work, wasn't it? Harry and Hermione. Did you kill them? ", asked the old headmaster, tired and defeated eyes looking up at Voldemort.

" It was, indeed, my work. But they are still alive if you really want to know. Harry is, after all, the most valuable thing in this whole world. Beautiful, strong and intelligent. Now, I think, it's time for you to leave this world. AVADA KEDAVRA! "

Dumbledore didn't fight back as the killing curse was racing towards him. He was tired and old. Maybe it is really time to leave this world... Towards his great next adventure... To see his family.

Dumbledore dropped dead to the floor, Death Eaters cheering around Voldemort.

" Now, it's time to rebuild this world. To change the way's back to the old days, when magic ruled everything! "

Ordering the Dementors to kill every Muggle this very day and night, Voldemort went to his own home. He had plans with his fateful children there. Granger will be a great help in teaching at Hogwarts, once she had researched every corner that was known in the castle, gathered every document that is in Hogwarts and relied on everything to him. Hopefully, she wouldn't spread her thought about the changes that will occur. And if she does... Death will seem as a mercy to her.

Hermione couldn't recognize herself in the mirror. Her Lord had changed her whole appearance to something that would resemble a pureblood, with the intention that it could never be revised.

Thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange's and Narcissa Malfoy's blood, she was now seen as a full bloodied pureblood of the Black Family. Her DNA was changed from the very top to the very bottom, making her hair black and light wavy, her eyes silver, her skin white and her size a little bit higher. She was now higher than her best friend, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Her Lord often visited them both, not wanting any of his Death Eater near Harry from the very beginning. Or near her, as long as she couldn't protect herself with Harry in the back. Her Lord did say that once she had learned everything that there was to learn in this mansion, she would have the freedom to wander around. Who would know what could happen to her once she was seen by lower Death Eaters, that didn't know their place?

Mudblood's were looked down after all. Everyone would assume her a mud-blood if she doesn't act like a pureblood would. High and arrogant and a blood racist. Like a Black should behave.

Watching down on Harry's sleeping face again, Hermione sighed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what will happen. She was terrified. How long was she held under a Cruciatus because she couldn't hold her mouth?

More times than she wished.

What was happening outside these walls? Outside this room? In the wizarding world? Were Muggle-borns killed? Muggles murdered? Or were they used as house-elves, treated lower than the magical beings? Used for the lust of other people?

Not knowing the answers to her questions, Hermione, once again, threw herself into studying the books given to her by her Lord. She needed to learn everything as fast as possible.

\- 7 Years later -

His body felt heavy, was the very first thing that Harry noticed. Trying to move it wasn't really successful and Harry wondered. What could have happened to him? Did Ronald Weasel do something stupid to him?

Groaning, Harry tried to open his eyes. After fighting with his very own eyelids, fighting with them!, Harry got them to comply with his wish.

Brightness greeted him and his eyes closed painfully.

Groaning once again, Harry opened them time slower though, not wanting to irk his eyes further than they already are.

He heard footsteps running, which neared drastically. Maybe someone had placed a monitoring charm on him? He wouldn't put it past Madam Pomfrey or Hermione.

The door was thrown open and Harry blinked into a very familiar face. But this face looked older and like a woman in her earliest twenties.

" ... ", he tried to call her name, but nothing came out of his voice. It was like his eyes all over again!

The woman started to cry, if the drops were tears of happiness or sorrow he didn't know.

Opening his mouth, he tried to talk again. But nothing came out of his mouth, not even a small noise!

" Oh, Harry ", the woman rushed to his side, hugging him to death.

" So much happened... So much had changed... "

The woman was definitely Hermione. But if this woman was really her... Then for how long was he asleep? It must have been a rather long time, so it's no wonder that his body wasn't really working well.

" T...t "

Hermione looked up at him, surely trying to identify what he wanted to say.

" Time? ", she asked and Harry nodded.

" It's the seventh of July, 2000. "

2000...He was asleep for nine whole years...

How could that be?

" Harry... I need to tell you something... It's about... About You-Know-Who... "

Harry felt lucky that the very first person he saw after a very long sleep was Hermione and not Voldemort.

Hermione looked down at him with eyes filled with sadness. She had told him about the changes in the wizarding world. About the thing that Voldemort had managed something impossible. He had reunited all of the countries, killing every Muggle that lived on the whole goblet and killing every Muggle-born that was not ready to be blood adopted into a pureblood family.

That basically means, that the whole earth surely lost more than 2/3 of its whole population, not counting the magical creatures.

" He will come for you, you know? He is obsessed with you, watching you sleep and breathe, taking every move from you with his eyes and memorizing it. I'm afraid of the things that he will do to you... "

Harry wished that he could get his vocals to talk so that he could assure her that everything will be alright, even though he himself wasn't sure if that would be right.

" I need to go now. I'm teaching History Of Magic here. He moved with us to Hogwarts, creating his office and bedroom in the chamber of secrets. Our quarters are also there... "

He didn't want for Hermione to leave him. What if he fell asleep again, sleeping this time for ten whole years? Or more? He didn't want that...

And like this, Hermione had left him and he fought against his panic.

Voldemort wondered when his snow white would wake up. He had given him the potion with his blood three days ago, having shaped the world into the safest place that it could be. Even though some people started randomly attacking him or his followers, it's something that couldn't be changed. Revolutions are normal, it would have made him wonder if there weren't any people trying to fight him. And as long as his Horcruxes are safe within the walls of the castle in a secret room in the chamber of secrets, he too will be safe. With Harry, his dear Harry.

Harry was the biggest wonder in the world. When he had found out that his Harry, his snow white, had a part of his soul inside him, he was delightful. His soul inside his most precious possession. Wasn't that something beautiful? A human Horcrux and the very first one, created by him himself, Lord Voldemort. He was a genius. Brilliant. Charming. He was everything. Cruel. Forgiving. Beautiful and Ugly. Not like Harry. Harry was beauty, forgiving and warm. Someone with a big heart. Harry will surely love him one day. He doesn't need the love of his followers, only from Harry. His snow white...

Feeling a sudden panic arise in the back of his head, Voldemort looked around the room in confusion. No one was here, but it wasn't his panic either...

Letting himself fall deep into his mindset, he watched fascinated as he found the link between himself and his snow-white filled with panic. So he is awake. And alone. Afraid to fall back asleep.

Voldemort didn't waste any moment and went directly to Harry, holding him in a possessive grip.

" There, there. Everything is alright. Shh. I'm here ", cooed Voldemort, sending his calm emotions through their link, watching once again in fascination how snow white calmed down.

Harry watched him with these beautiful killing curse green eyes. He loved the attention from him. Caressing Harry's cheek gleefully.

" Who are you? ", asked Harry him. His voice was rough and unused, but it wasn't a wonder considering he hadn't talked for a long time. What fascinated Voldemort was the fact that he had talked, after not talking for eight years.

How strong, Voldemort thought, caressing Harry's cheek once again, slowly letting his finger wander to these beautiful plump lips.

" I am Lord Voldemort ", answered Voldemort to Harry's question, kissing the boy roughly. He could feel that Harry was in shock, but he didn't care. As long as Harry didn't fight him, everything was alright.

Watching Harry's eyes widen, Voldemort deepened the kiss, asking for entrance into Harry's cavern, to which Harry complied.

Sweet Merlin, this boy will forever be his number one person.

Using his skills in Legilimency, Voldemort watched in amusement how Harry's thought went from one topic to another.

' Voldemort kissed me! '

' He murdered thousands of people! '

' He kissed me! '

' Hermione... '

Voldemort hummed. His Harry didn't change at all. Being concerned about his friend...

And Harry will also never change in his physical appearance, forever stuck in the body of a twelve years old child because of his doing.

Time went by and Hermione, Harry and Voldemort slowly learned to understand and respect each other. It would have been a rather hard life if you couldn't get along with the only two people that would live for all eternity. Before, when Harry was asleep, Voldemort did not want to have anything to do with Hermione, only ordering her around from one corner to the other. So it was natural that Hermione also didn't want to do anything with her Lord, counting her distaste for the very being.

The very first step Voldemort did was ordering a magical oath from him, to never run into danger without him, to never leave the castle alone, to never attack him or his Death Eaters. Harry, not wanting to see Hermione suffer for his childish actions, did as Voldemort requested. He had seen Voldemort torturing Hermione because he didn't want to talk to him or left without his notice. His friend had been crying and bleeding, something that Harry never wanted to see again. Afterwards, Harry was rolled into Hogwarts for his third year, having Hermione and Voldemort as his personal teachers since there were more subjects that someone needed to study than before. Like Runes, it was now a must to learn these. Or ancient Magic, Dark Magic, Grey Magic and Light Magic. To say that Harry was fascinated was an understatement. He loved the new school system and told so his caretakers.

Voldemorts obsession with Harry never faltered, growing stronger and stronger every time they both meet. Hermione worried about her best friend, knowing that if something happened she couldn't protect him from Voldemort. The man would kill her the very moment she would think to do something that would displease her Lord, and she rather would be alive and trying to save Harry from a distance than not be there at all when he needed her.

Harry also grew slowly wary of the man since he started to touch him more often, visited him more often than needed and even forbid him from ever leaving his room beside lessons because of the dangers that outside the walls of Hogwarts would surely be waiting for him.

Talks started to get heated, screaming and thrashing were involved and Harry saw for the second time the mask of Voldemort slip.

" You are mine, do you understand? From the very moment that I went after you on that fateful day until your very death, you are mine. But death will never touch you, so you are at my side for all eternity. "

Harry often wondered how something so peaceful could have escalated until Voldemort would even lock him away in his room, threating him with pulling him back to sleep if he ever even stepped out of line again.

The only happiness he now had were the visits from Hermione, and even they were getting lesser and lesser.

Voldemort slipped into the room, potion in hand, and slowly walked up to Harry. Maybe if they had a child together... From him and Harry, then maybe Harry will be able to love him. He wanted Harry to love him. He himself didn't know the feeling and he hoped that Harry could teach it to him. Everyone was saying how warm love is, but Voldemort could only feel the coldness around him and in his empty heart.

Did he love Harry? Did he love him so much that his heart is beating faster every time he looked up at Harry or saw his smile?

Though he rarely saw that smile nowadays and it hurt.

Putting the potion on Harry's lip, he let the liquid ran through Harry's throat, waking him up.

Harry gasped and sputtered.

" What did you do? ", demanded Harry to know, trying to get the Potion out of his system by throwing up. Sadly, nothing came out.

Voldemort was silently watching Harry, waiting for the potion to take effect. When Harry was asleep again, he will give him the second potion that was hidden in his robe pocket.

Harry's eyes widen in shock when he realised that he felt sleepy, tired, more than ever.

" You-You didn't! ", screamed Harry, falling unconscious a second later. Voldemort sat down on the bed, taking out the second potion and spelling it into Harry's system.

( Here would have been a lemon. I am still thinking about writing it, but it's not really allowed on . Maybe I will add it later, though I will warn you if this should happen. Or maybe someone wants to write it for me? I will of course mention said writer. Just know that Harry is asleep and will not wake up while Voldemort has his way with him. And that he feels bad about what he did to Harry.

Okay, okay. I know this is not ! But! Damn it, I don't have an excuse!

Just imagine it yourselves? )

\- 5 years later -

" Dad! ", called a childish voice through the manor, " Mommy is doing it again! "

The childish voice belonged to a small girl. She was just four years old, had bright green eyes and a mob of black hair, just as uncontrollable like his "Mommy".

Voldemort grinned down at his daughter, Lily Hermione Slytherin. He knew what she meant without even looking. It was his fault that his small husband was ... in such a prediction.

" What strange things is he eating again? "

" Fish! Fish with Oranges and bread! "

Voldemort hid a smile at the disgusted look on his daughters face.

" Do you know why he eats so much? "

She shook her head, her hair flying around as if whipped. Voldemort just raised his eyebrow.

" No, dad. "

" Because you will get a brother. Your brother is demanding to eat it, so Harry is eating it. It will keep your brother healthy. You don't want for your brother to be blind, do you? ", asked Voldemort, still hiding his grin.

The horror-stricken face of his daughter nearly made him lose control.

" No! I want for my brother to be safe! Will I really get a brother? ", clarified Lily.

" Yes, you will ", answered Voldemort and was met with a big beautiful smile from his little angel. Thinking back about the first three years of his life with Harry and Lily, his smile dropped a little, though Lily didn't realise it.

After forcing himself on his small addiction, he had woken him up and left the room. Not three months later had his little obsession realized what he had done. His magic had told him. Told him that he was pregnant and that said child was a girl.

Harry had never even once allowed him to get near than five meters. Or allow for him to visit. Or to touch his belly... Nothing. He even didn't talk to him anymore.

Sighing, Voldemort thought back to the day where Lily was born. Harry didn't allow him to be present. He wasn't allowed to see or touch his daughter. Actually, if it wasn't for Hermione, he would still not be allowed within five meters of Harry. The girl really was a genius...

It had taken a lot of time for him to be pardoned. Hermione was the first who realized that he had been in love with Harry. She was the one who talked to Harry every day.

" He loves you ", was a sentence she had used constantly, following with " Give him a chance. "

And Harry had, though only after he was allowed out of Hogwarts and to see France with Hermione and only her. No follower, no Voldemort. Whatever happened there, Voldemort didn't know. He didn't need to know. He was happily with the fact that Harry allowed him to court him in a wizarding way, with people watching them and thousands of gifts for Harry.

Following his daughter to the dining-room, Voldemort found Harry sitting in his favourite chair.

" Back to the living, Tom? "

He was the only one who would never get punished by calling him that stupid name. He deserved it after everything he had done.

" I am ", said Voldemort, looking down at Harry's plate. And there it was, the strange dinner Harry had chosen for himself.

Kissing his lovely small husband, Voldemort sat down and looked at his family once again. Harry and Lily. Lily and ...

" How do you want to call our son? "

Harry grinned at him.

" James. James Sirius Slytherin. "

Of course, he should have known it.

" Who is the dog anyway? "

" On a mission ", said Harry, answering only a part of his question.

" I swear if that dog brings home a lion, he will be a dog for the rest of his life! Or pranks! That Weasley-Twins are a pain in my ass! "

Harry laughed that lovely laugh. Lily grinned at her dad and Hermione... Well, Hermione has her own family to look after now.

Story started: 24th August 2017  
Finished: 16th December 2017

Two-Shot!  
snow white  
Two Chapters

Everything is owned by the creator. Just the idea for this FF, the written words and acting belongs to me.


End file.
